The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates generally to a roller speed sensor for a bicycle trainer. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a first element positioned on a rotational component of a bicycle trainer that either senses a second element or is sensed by the second element that is positioned on a stationary component of the bicycle trainer.
Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding, typically indoors. A typical user of a bicycle trainer is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycles races or rides often. When in climate weather prevents riding outdoors, such as when it is raining, too cold, or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride.
A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit.
Another alternative bicycle trainer includes a frame that engages a back axle of the bicycle and supports the bicycle after the rear wheel is removed. With the back wheel removed, the drive chain is coupled to sprocket that is coupled to a resistance unit.
In order to track progress and performance, a cyclist may be interested in his/her speed and power output during a ride, both outdoors and on a trainer. A device called a power meter provides insight to the cyclists riding parameters, which can require the rotational speed of the pedals or tires.